


Forever and Always

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Based on Taylor Swift songs [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn lets Rachel down, but Puck is there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> **Lyrics Used:** You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
> Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me  
>  **Note:** Everything until Britney/Brittany stays the same.

Rachel watched as Quinn sauntered up to Finn. And like Rachel asked, she smiled sweetly. "Now that I'm head cheerleader again and you're back on the football team, it only seems right that we get back together."

Rachel watched with wide eyes as Finn grabbed Quinn's face, and with no hesitation whatsoever, kissed her. She stepped out from her hiding spot as Quinn quickly took a step back and away from Finn's questing lips. "You were supposed to say no." She whispered it, but Rachel heard it in the deadly silent hallway. Silently, she was grateful for the truce her and Quinn came to. The old Quinn would have leaped at the opportunity to be with Finn. The new, more mature Quinn was a bit more loyal.

"You told me you loved me," Rachel said in a voice that showed all of her heartbreak. "I've got to wonder if it was all a lie."

Finn froze. "I can explain –"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it," Rachel interrupted.

" _She_ came onto _me_." Finn pointed an accusing finger at Quinn.

Rachel nodded. "I know, because I asked her to. _She_ didn't initiate the kiss, though. I needed to make sure you'd be faithful to me, even when you had your popularity back. At least now I have my answer."

Finn clenched his fists. "You should have trusted me," he ground out.

"You really have no reason to be so high and mighty. Your kissing her proves I was right to not trust you, that my gut instincts were right." She stopped and took a deep breath. "In case you haven't figured it out, it's over. _We're_ over."

Finn shrugged carelessly. "Your lost; I still have Quinn."

"No you do not." Quinn moved closer to Rachel and crossed her arms. "The only reason I flirted with you was because Rachel asked me to. And frankly, if you can cheat on someone who absolutely adores you, someone who'd do anything for you, I don't want to be with you." She turned to face Rachel. "I'm sorry," Quinn sincerely said.

Rachel quirked her lips into an almost-smile. "It's okay. I don't blame you."

And then she turned around and walked away, ignoring Finn's squawks and Quinn's reprimands.

That night, Rachel was surprised to see Noah lightly tapping on her window as he perched on the tree branch. She knelt on the bed and unlocked the window, lifting it up. "You know, there is an invention called the front door."

Noah shrugged. "I like the window better."

"What do you want, Noah?"

He shrugged. "Just checking up on you."

"You mean, you heard what happened with Finn, and you want to make sure I'm not broken."

"Isn't that what I said?"

"I'm fine. Thank you, though." Rachel turned away but Noah lightly gripped her hand, halting her progress.

"Rach, Finn is an idiot. He made the stupidest mistake, and he's going to live to regret it."

Rachel tried to hold back her tears. "Why should I have believed our relationship to be real? Who would pick Rachel Berry: Glee Geek over Quinn Fabray: Beautiful Head Cheerleader?"

Noah pulled, and Rachel found her back pressed against a very defined chest. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, making his breath tickle, "I would, in a heartbeat."

"Really?" Rachel asked incredulously as she turned around to face him.

Instead of answering, he leaned down and chastely kissed her. "I lied last year. I was never planning to break up with you. I liked you way too much. Unfortunately, you didn't want me."

Rachel's breath quickened when Noah tightened his arms around her waist. "I might have made the biggest mistake of my life."

"There's time to fix it."

When Rachel leaned up to kiss him, and he eagerly returned it, she thought that maybe Finn's disloyalty was for the best. If she got Noah out of it, then it was all worth it.


End file.
